Mafia Orphanage
by Diyane
Summary: Having never met his parents, Fran moved through many different orphanages in his life, but when he is recruited into Mafia Orphanage, an orphanage specifically for children and teenagers involved with the mafia, it becomes his permanent home. Having no choice, he makes his new life there with his room mate, Bel. B26, 8059, 1827, 6996, and others.
1. Welcome to Mafia Orphanage

**A/N:**This story is AU, but has a plot along the mafia. Everyone is in their present age.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Fran stood by the door with a green backpack on his back. He was leaving this orphanage to go to a new one, a permanent one with other kids with special abilities. The early morning was dark, and showers of rain poured on his black umbrella as a man with strange hair - a triple colored mo hawk, to be exact, came out of a black car with his own umbrella.

"My, my, are you supposedly the new orphan for our orphanage? Why you look so cute!" The strange man squealed, "I'm Lussuria, are you ready?" Lussuria smiled a grin and Fran sighed.

"No, my name is not ready, it is Fran. I'm ready to get taken away from this dump now, though," Fran replied solidly. Lussuria just giggled as he held the umbrella over his own head to protect himself from the falling rain. Both of them walked slowly to the dark, ebony colored car with very tinted windows, and Lussuria tilted his head when Fran looked at him.

"Well, let's go then," He smiled as he opened the door for the younger boy and the two went inside. The older man took the driver's seat, and Fran took the window seat on the right, placing his backpack and what little he still owned on the middle rear seat. Lussuria started humming a tune, and Fran stared at his former orphanage, waiting for the building to be completely out of sight while Lussuria continued humming and driving, but suddenly, he halted to ask Fran a question.

"What's your talent or ability?" he inquired. Fran turned around and stopped looking at the rain-drenched window and blinked as he thought about a way to answer this simple question.

_Short and straight to the point,_Fran decided.

"Illusions," he blankly stated.

"That's a fine power," Lussuria smiled before adding, "There are some other kids just like you, and you are being taken to this orphanage because -"

"Because I have been found out by the government that I had abnormal abilities also known as powers and have been recruited to this permanent orphanage where other mafia kids go until their adulthood, and my life will never be the same blah, blah, blah, I know already," Fran blurted out. Lussuria just laughed, still keeping the lighthearted mood he had from the start.

"You really are a cutie, aren't you, Fran?" He chuckled, "Hmm...I think in about an hour more we will be there."

Fran shrugged and closed his eyes, intending to dream about his new and permanent home.

* * *

"Hey Fran, we're here. Wake up!" sang a voice.

Fran opened his eyes and saw Lussuria outside holding his backpack for him.

_The rain stopped,_he thought.

Fran nodded and stepped out of the car, grabbed his backpack from the driver, and looked up to see a huge castle-looking building, towering many stories high that reached up to the sky with grey concrete.

_Is this seriously the orphanage?_ _Orphanages are big, but there are no castles for one, that's for sure,_ Fran thought as he stood up taller, slightly overwhelmed and tired.

"Welcome to Mafia Orphanage," Lussuria said as he too looked at the castle. "It's marvelous, isn't it? Just look at how beautiful it is on the outside, and when we go inside..." he giggled, "Well, you will just have to see for yourself."

The two entered the castle and Fran was welcomed by a first-class, gorgeous entrance room. The room was empty, but Lussuria motioned him to come forward to the two wooden doors on the right. When they entered, Fran saw two men - one with black hair and a scowl painted on his face and the other with long silver hair arguing with the former.

"VOI! XANXUS! MY ROOM WAS TRASHED!" The long haired man yelled. "I don't know _who_ the hell did it, but they did!"

"That is Squalo," Lussuria whispered, pointing to the one who just shouted before adding, "and the other one is Xanxus."

"Shut up, trash," Xanxus grunted. He glared at Lussuria and Fran and asked, "What do you want?" Lussuria smiled and extended his arms out in a welcoming fashion.

"Xanxus, this is our new orphan Fran! He can cast illusions," Lussuria said.

"Hmm... yeah. Okay, lead that trash to his room; give him the room right next to the trash prince's room on the third floor," Xanxus decided.

Lussuria nodded and followed Xanxus's directions to lead Fran up the stairs to the third floor. When the two arrived to the floor, Fran realized that the doors had strange decorations on them, but the one that caught his eye was the one with a sign that read, 'The prince's room'.

_The one next to the trash prince's room? Since this one says, 'prince,' then mine must be the one right next to it,_ Fran thought as he tried to open the room adjacent from 'the prince's room,' but he couldn't.

"Umm…Lussuria-san?"

"Ahh, I think someone destroyed your room yesterday, so you will have to be roommates with Bel for a week or two," Lussuria explained sympathetically before inserting a key and left.

_If Squalo's room and mine were trashed, there really are insane people in here,_ Fran thought to himself.

"Oh great, wonderful. Now I'm stuck with someone who thinks they are a prince and now what will I do?" Fran sarcastically asked nobody specifically and opened the door to see a strange blonde haired boy on a red laptop. The blonde put his headphones down as he turned around to see who entered his room.

"Ushishishi, who are you, little frog? Are you perhaps the new orphan? The prince heard you looked like a frog, so the he got you a present!" He grinned as he took out a hideous black thing from a shopping bag: A black frog hat.

_Alright, who is this freak?_ Fran thought.

"Oh, and I'm the prince, Bel."

_Oh yeah. That was his name._

"Now put it on your head and thank the prince for getting you such a lovely gift," Bel demanded.

"There is no way, stupid sempai, that I am wearing that thing," Fran bluntly stated. The hat was huge and had big eyes, freaking the smaller boy out.

"It's a gift from the prince, and you shall wear it till the day you die!" he argued as he placed the hat on Fran's head before adding, "Perfect, now you look even more like a froggy, ushishishi!"

Fran sighed as he took his sleeping bag and placed it on the floor. Bel went back to using his laptop as Fran mindlessly looked around his room. It was painted a dark shade of red, and on the wall was a picture of...someone who looked like him with oddly shaped knives on his face.

"Sempai, who is that?" Fran asked curiously."You want to kill yourself?"

"Ushishishi, no. That, Froggy, is my twin, Sil. I shall kill him one day if I ever find him." He replied with humor clearly in his voice.

"Ah, I see. He looks as twisted as you, but hairier. Well, I'm going to take a nap now," Fran declared. Just when the teal haired boy was almost comfortable, the door opened abruptly and a man with a pineapple-like haircut came inside.

"Belphegor - Oh, kufufufu~ is this the new orphan? I heard he also possesses illusions, so I will be his mentor." The pineapple man said.

"Yeah, Froggy is the fresh meat. What do you want, pineapple?" Bel interrupted, receiving an eye twitch from the illusionist.

"Belphegor, my name is Mukuro, for the twentieth time. I've come to borrow your laptop, mine broke," Mukuro said and then chuckled.

"You aren't getting mine, ask Kyoya or someone else," Bel retorted. Before Mukuro could speak, Fran beat him to it.

"Hey, pineapple head, so you're going to be my master from now on?" he interrupted the conversation.

"Kufufu, apparently, and don't call me pineapple!" he laughed as he stuck a trident to Fran's hat. Bel gasped when Mukuro pulled the weapon back, which revealed three holes in the garment.

"Sempai~ my hat...it's torn..." Fran monotonously complained. Bel stood up and threw his arms down in frustration.

"You brat..." Bel glared at Mukuro. "…That hat was for froggy!" He pouted as Fran stared at both of the boys fighting and arguing toward each other.

" Kufufufu…it really suits him, if I do say so, myself," Mukuro smirked but then took another look at Fran. "Oya? He isn't bleeding of anything, is it the use of his illusions?"

"Well, not really, for now. I have a good amount of pain tolerance, but yeah, if I need to, I'll probably use an illusion next time; that is, if you actually hit my body," Fran explained. "You hit right through my hat. You need more practice on the human head's anatomy."

"Interesting...okay. Farewell for now Belphegor, Little one. I'm going to ask Kyoya for his laptop," Mukuro decided and walked out of the door.

Bel sighed and then stood up. He was very relieved that Mukuro had left.

"Froggy, want to get some lunch downstairs? It's almost lunchtime, and everyone is probably there," Bel said.

"Sure, sempai, I'm hungry anyways," Fran replied as Bel threw three knives toward his hat, which Fran ignored as the two teens started walking down the stairs together.

"You really aren't in pain?" Bel asked and then said, "It would be funny to see you cry or something, you've been like a rock since you came here."

"Really and truly, wannabe prince."

"I'm a real prince!"

"Where is your crown? All I see is a plastic tiara."

"This is a crown! It's made of real diamonds! I don't 'bedazzle' things like fake people do! That is cheap and a monstrosity!"

"Oh, you used a big word. And sure, sure you don't bedazzle things." Fran shrugged.

"I don't!"

After making their way to the giant dining room, Fran saw many other teens and castle cooks in the kitchen, as well as some smaller children.

"The prince and the frog have arrived!" Bel exclaimed to the room, but everyone ignored him, being too focused on eating their own meal. Bel sat on one end of a table and Fran took an empty spot next to two other boys, who immediately introduced themselves.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please call me Tsuna," said one with gravity-defying brown hair. Fran nodded and looked at the other one.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, nice to meet you!" said the other, a perfect and friendly smile painted on his face, but then a boy with silver hair slapped the top of his head. Takeshi didn't seem so offended and just shrugged it off with a laugh.

"Don't sit next to the Tenth, he deserves better! I'm Hayato Gokudera by the way, new person." said Hayato.

"Fran." Fran stated his name as he played with his fork and Hayato was trying to pick a fight with Yamamoto. Tsuna laughed nervously as he examined Fran.

"So, um…F-Fran, why are you here?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Huh? Because I'm hungry." Fran said.

"Um…no, I mean…well, yes, because you're hungry, but…um…I mean, why are you _here_? In the orphanage?"

"Why? Oh, the same reason as you. I was found out by the government and was forced here."

"Do you like it here?" Tsuna offered a smile.

"It's a nice place, but the people here are insane," Fran replied. After he said that, his plate was placed in front of him, courtesy of a waitress. She bowed and then walked back to the kitchen.

"Um…insane?"

"Especially Bel-sempai and my master."

"Your master?"

"Pineapple-head."

"Ah."

"Tenth! If Fran is your friend, then he must be my friend, too!" Hayato exclaimed laughed, having finished his lecture to Takeshi.

_You say that my friends are your friends, yet you can't be a nice person around Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun_, Tsuna thought. He sighed and smiled.

"So, Fran! What is your power? Can you fly? Super-strength?" Hayato asked enthusiastically. "We're all mafia here, and did you know? The Tenth is the heir to the Vongola boss!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna protested, but Hayato placed his hand over Tsuna's shoulder.

"It's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of, Tenth! I will place my life on the line for you to be a fitting right hand man!"Hayato assured.

"That's not what I—"

"The Vongola?" Fran interrupted, poking a carrot."The world's strongest mafia family?"

"Yes!" Hayato confirmed with passion. "The reason why the Tenth and I are here is because he has to find a tutor first before he fights enemies!"

"Oh…so what are we supposed to do in…Mafia Orphanage?"

"Well, that's easy! You see, some people in the mafia target certain people for money, fame, or revenge. This is kind of a hideaway, and we all train until we can get out of here and assemble our own families altogether when we are more experienced." Hayato explained.

"Oh…I see," Fran nodded. "Alright, then."

Suddenly, Fran felt a tugging on his arm. He turned around and realized it was Bel.

"Ushishishi! Froggy, let's go. I see you just finished your lunch!" Bel snickered. Fran looked at his plate, and it wasn't finished. In fact, it was nowhere near finished.

"But sempai, I'm not done eating." Fran declared. "You can go back to your room; I'll see you there later."

"What? Ushishishi~ Alright, froggy. We'll have it your way. Bye, bye, Sawada, sword boy, and dynamite-squid."

"Oi! Knife-bastard! Take that back! Your hair covers your eyes, blind piece of shit!" Hayato yelled loudly, but nobody seemed fazed in any way.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. He's just messing around," Takeshi said, but Hayato was still throwing a fit.

"Gokudera-kun, maybe you should just let it go for now," Tsuna sighed, and Hayato suddenly stopped shaking his fist in the air and softened his eyebrows, although he continued to clench his teeth.

"If that is what you want, Tenth," Hayato grumbled.

_Where the hell am I?_ Fran thought. He shook his head and continued to eat. _Interesting people._

"Hayato, does Bel-sempai even have eyes? I think he's blind," Fran said.

"Ah! Someone agrees with me!" Hayato nodded approvingly. "He claims that he can see through his bangs. Wouldn't that make the world look awfully weird though?" Fran pulled some hair from the sides of his head and covered his eyes with it.

"You all look teal and hairy," Fran said before he placed his hair away from his face again properly. "How the hell does he live with that?"

"I'm not sure…" Tsuna said softly.

"Well, Bel certainly is different," Takeshi laughed, "He's very…unique, in terms of his skills and…hair."

"Easy for you to say, you're the average Japanese guy. You play baseball, know how to make sushi, and own a katana. I wonder how someone like you got invited into the mafia world," Gokudera said.

"I don't know how I got invited to this game, either. All I know is that I've been here for as long as I can remember. We came here on the same exact day, right?"

"The mafia is not a game! It's serious business! Honestly, has that not crossed your mind yet?" Hayato huffed.

"It's a worldwide cops-and-robbers game, that's what I think of it! Well, it's really fun being in this orphanage, actually."

"If that's what you _still_think of it, then go ahead," Hayato glared.

When all four boys finished eating their meals, they all departed to go to their own respective bedrooms; or in Fran's case, _shared_ bedroom. He knocked on the door because he didn't have the key yet, but Bel didn't answer.

_Stupid wannabe prince_.

Fran tried again, but nobody opened it. On the floor nearby, he saw a bobby pin and grabbed it. He stuck it through the keyhole, messed around with it randomly, and then he heard a click. Satisfied, Fran opened the door and saw Bel on his laptop, humming playfully, evident that he was listening to his music on full blast. It was so loud, Fran could hear some of it, and Bel hadn't noticed Fran come in until he took his hat off and threw it on the floor.

"Froggy! Put that back on!" Bel barked after he took his headphones off. He grabbed the large hat from the floor and forced it upon Fran's head. "Till the day you die, Frog! No; even to your grave and the afterlife!"

"Got it, got it, sempai," Fran assured. He realized that Bel was serious about the hat, and didn't speak against him. Bel stared at him intently for a few seconds before smirking again.

"Well, it's only the afternoon, do you want to do something, Froggy?" Bel asked.

"Get away from you," Fran said.

"Wouldn't that be lovely? Ushishishi! But no; you might take your hat off before then," Bel snickered as he went to his mini refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda for himself.

"I'm going to take a nap," Fran decided. He straightened his sleeping bag and began to fall asleep.

Except it wasn't a nap. He just stayed like that throughout dinnertime.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter two will be up soon, I just need to re-write it. Any reviews/comments will be appreciated!

-Chaerin


	2. Snow Day

**A/N:** Here is chapter two! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites, or whatever; I truly appreciate all of them!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor ever will.**

* * *

"Oi, Froggy. It's snowing, and you overslept. It's already morning, get up," said a voice. Fran's eyelids opened slowly, and he saw Bel's feet in front of him.

_Sempai, huh. Okay, I might as well..._Fran opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 11:26 A.M. _I really did oversleep._

Fran ruffled his hair quickly and took his frog hat and walked to look at the window. He saw Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi outside, as well as some others. Fran nodded, rubbed his eyes, and stretched.

"Sempai, can I go outside too?" Fran asked, despite knowing the fact that he had no clothes for going outside, except he didn't really care. He just wanted to step out.

Bel folded his hands behind his head and sighed. "I guess so, Froggy, but since it's only your second day, I don't really expect you to have any clothes," he said.

_Dammit, he read my mind._

Fran just kept staring at the window before saying, "True, but it doesn't matter to me really." Tsuna and Takeshi were having a snowball fight while Hayato was building a fort to apparently protect Tsuna, and anyone could hear him from here yelling how 'The Tenth should not be hit,' or something.

"Why did you ask me for permission? It's just strange," Bel shrugged as he played with a knife and walked into his closet.

"I don't know, honestly. What are you doing?" Fran asked as he watched his roommate rummage through his closet. Bel turned around and grunted.

"What do you think? I'm changing to go outside. Now, just stand there and wait. I'll find you something too, I guess," Bel declared. Hangers changing positions could be heard along with some clothes hitting the floor.

"No, not this, it's too cold...hm...this is decent...nah, not this..."

About a minute later, Bel came out in a black jacket with a red scarf, black pants, and snow boots. He was also holding a matching outfit, just with a teal scarf and different colored boots. Fran cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"We're gonna have to match?" he questioned as his eyes drifted to the sight of the matching pairs of clothes.

Bel grinned, "It's all I have, so live with it. Wear your hat, of course."

"Yes, sempai. Alright then. Give me some time; you can go outside yourself if you want to."

"Ushishi, alright, Froggy. I'll be outside. Oh, and your breakfast is in the mini-fridge," He sang as he opened the door to leave.

_I'm hungry...first I will dress up then eat my breakfast afterwards._

Fran went to his sempai's closet to get some privacy, took off his pajamas and the hat, and wore the articles Bel offered him. They were actually a bit big, but he didn't argue with himself. Big clothes are a good thing after all for the cold, right? The pants were loose, so Fran tightened them with his green belt he found in his backpack, and as ordered, placed the frog hat where any hat should be. With the hat on, he was ready to go outside, but not until his stomach rumbled as he recalled what Bel said: _Your breakfast is in the mini-fridge._

Fran headed towards the plain and, in his opinion, ugly white fridge, opened it and found cup noodles with a note on it. The note read, 'Froggy, I was kind enough to get you breakfast, and here. You can get some hot water from the dining room.'

_How cheap is that stupid fake-prince?_

Fran stared at the package for a while until he took it and walked down the hall. After a few steps, he stared at his was-supposed-to-be room which someone destroyed, and heavily wished that he could have had it to himself. Fran shook the thought out of his head and then proceeded to the stairs with heavy layers of clothes on, clutching the cup noodles as he carefully made his way downstairs.

_They should install an elevator here, or something, _he thought.

Fran took the kettle in the dining room and poured hot water onto the cup noodles and sat at one of the large tables alone. Nobody else was there besides him, after all. After the food was heated, he took some chopsticks and poked at the noodles.

_Che, I need to go shopping sometime in case I ever wake up late for breakfast again._

After eating the cheap noodles, Fran threw the cylindrical package away and headed outside the door to the front yard. When he escaped the warmth of the house to the coldness of the air, he was certain everyone who was in the orphanage was outside. He even saw Kyoya standing, drinking coffee in the corner. The snow fell sluggishly but gracefully onto the ground as Fran walked around, looking for that deranged idiot who he called sempai.

"Fran!" someone called. The voice sounded familiar to him, so he turned around, and saw Tsuna waving at him, and Bel was there as well.

_Sempai looks pissed._ His thoughts were confirmed when Mukuro threw a snowball at the blonde, but when he ducked, it hit Fran's hat instead, and the impact caused it to fall off. Fran let out a small gasp as he turned around.

"Thank you, Master. Now I have an excuse to not wear that thing," Fran blurted out loud. Bel looked even more annoyed, in which was wonder was because of the hat, or Mukuro trying to hit his head. In the end, it turned out to be both as the prince threw a snowball at the older illusionist and demanded Fran to put his hat back on.

"Pineapple, it's on!" he yelled as the snowball he fired missed.

"Kahaha! That was a total miss, you know," Mukuro taunted. Another snowball was shot at him, which he dodged again.

"Bel-sempai, are you losing your touch? You use knives right? Your aim should be-"

"Shut up, frog," He said as a signature knife from his royal highness hit Fran's hat.

"HIIE!" Tsuna screamed. Takeshi's eyes just widened a bit, and Hayato was about to throw a snowball at Bel himself for revenge on something. The snowball was a total hit.

"How do you like that, knife-bastard?" He smirked with pride. The snowball Hayato threw hit Bel's face, and when Bel wiped the snow off, he looked furious.

Tsuna tapped Fran, and when he turned around, Fran saw Tsuna's mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about me, Tsuna. I'm perfectly fine." Fran took the knife off of the back of his hat, bent it, and tossed it to Bel, who caught it without looking as he and the pineapple-haired man started building forts at least four hundred meters away from each other.

Fran felt a shy tap to his shoulder, so he naturally, he turned around, but saw a girl with purple hair and eyes, staring only at her shoes, waiting for Fran to answer.

"Yes?" Fran inquired.

"Umm...are you Fran?" she asked.

_Why would some random girl walk up to me, knowing my name?_ Fran wondered, but he turned to Mukuro and it hit him. _This was probably his doing._

"Yes, I am. Who are you? You look like the female version of Master himself."

"I'm Chrome...Master asked me to meet you, because he said you were his new apprentice," Chrome explained. Her hairstyle was also in the style of a pineapple, very similar to Mukuro's own, but with more of a purple tint than the male's. She was wearing a purple coat and a white scarf, but although she was in warm garments, she was shivering slightly.

Fran nodded. _She seems alright...and normal._

"Minna~! Hello! I have to tell you guys something important!" Lussuria shouted to a megaphone, and he was standing outside the front yard door, dressed in none other than the color pink.

Mukuro and Bel stopped flinging snowballs at each other to listen to what he had to say.

"Starting today, some of you guys will permanently have a roommate," he started, and instantly, a chorus of grumbles emerged.

Everyone, including Kyoya, looked surprised.

"Oh really?" Fran blurted out. Bel shot him a smirk.

_I hope..._

"Yes. And Fran, you're not getting your room fixed, unfortunately." Lussuria said.

_And just when I thought I would actually escape from that fake-prince of a sempai,_ Fran thought.

Lussuria stopped talking, and he held up a paper. It had names of pairs or…roommates. Everyone crowded around him, and he squealed out of panic. He took some tape and taped the paper to the door, and went back inside to hide from the crowd. Fran pushed through everyone and looked at the paper. It said this:

'Trashes, to save just a little fucking space and also for some protection around rooms or whatever, we have decided to pair some of you up to be roommates. Don't argue with us, happy or not, nobody cares but you. If you want to discuss why you were paired up, go to Lussuria's office whenever you want.

1. Bel and Fran in Bel's Room

2. Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto in Hayato's room

3. Kyoya Hibari and Tsunayoshi Sawada in Hibari's room

4. Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo in Mukuro's room

5. Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto in Ken's room

The ten of you go to your assigned room whenever you want to and place your belongings in there.

-Superbi Squalo'

Tsuna screamed his infamous "HIIEE!" and Kyoya just shot a look at him that read 'I have to live with you and that scream you have?'

Hayato was especially angry. Takeshi just gave him a thumbs up and an award winning grin.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, we might even become better friends this way!" he assured. Hayato, of course, tried to make an argument with Takeshi and set out some ground rules.

"Number one: You sleep on the floor or get your own fucking mattress from your room. Number two: Separate your clothes from mine. Number three: I guess you can watch stuff on my TV since the Tenth probably expects that from me." Blah, blah, blah.

Mukuro put his arms on Chrome's shoulder blades and her face turned a bright pink. She turned around and smiled softly.

"Mukuro-sama..."

Fran looked around and finally noticed that in the orphanage, there were not that many "orphans". _A pretty big castle to house to house a small amount of mafia children and teens or so...why the hell do we need roommates? _

"Sempai, I'm going back inside," Fran announced to him.

"Sure, do whatever you want," he said boredly. Bel was lying on the snow, looking horribly bored and tired of fighting Mukuro.

Fran went back inside to their shared room, and then something came to him.

_Yes, I shall be calling it my room from now on. This is my second day, and it's officially Fran's room._ He let a very small smile crawl to his face out of satisfaction, and that was when a knock came on the door.

* * *

"May I come in?" a girly man's voice asked.

_Lussuria._

"Go ahead, the door is unlocked," Fran allowed.

He came in with Squalo, and they were holding a mattress. Some other people came in as well, but they were holding parts of what Fran assumed was a bed frame.

"Voi, fucking trash, I was forced to help the gaylord bring your fucking new mattress up to your room. Give us about an hour to set it up." Squalo said.

Fran nodded and left his room. He went downstairs and recalled the way back to Xanxus's office. He was present, so Fran went inside and asked for a map of the building. The head of the orphanage handed Fran one and told him to get lost. Fran just nodded, not expecting much of a reply from the start. From Xanxus, what _would_ you expect? Honestly?

Walking around the castle, Fran opened the piece of paper. It finally became clear to him how the building was made: There was the large main body of the castle which he was at, with gold wallpaper and flooring, which coordinated well, and it connected to the tower where the rooms were. It also connected to the dining room, and another quarter was for the workers. There was a backyard and a front yard to the building as well, both to the opposite side of each other located in the building. There were also multiple towers for guards in the castle. He walked around in a circle in the main body.

About an hour later, Squalo and Lussuria approached Fran from the room tower.

"Franny, your mattress is ready. I have also left you a basket full of snacks, and flowers for your welcome gift. Additionally, Bel told me to give you the surprise next to it," Lussuria said, in a strange motherly fashion.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your bed, trash. I also made sure to have the workers adjust the bed so yours can be far from that narcissist prince I made you stay with," Squalo boomed.

Fran nodded his thanks and went back upstairs to the room, clutching the map in my hand.

When he entered, Fran saw that it was also cleaned.

_I'm guessing some maids cleaned the used-to-be junkyard owned by Bel-sempai._

As promised, the basket was there, and next to it was a stuffed frog, but there was a small note attached to it.

_What the heck is with Sempai and his notes?_

The note read: 'When you were sleeping, you were hugging your pillow and sleep-talking about. Hug this instead, it suits you more. ~The Prince'

Fran stared at the note, disturbed by the fact that Bel watched him sleeping. He shook his head and looked at the clock just like how he did in the morning. It read 5:20 P.M. He took the clothes Bel lent to him off, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

The water from the showerhead was warm. It seemed to wash the cold out of the atmosphere away. Fran used the soap and shampoo from the gift basket he received, and put them on the opposite side of Bel's bath materials, not wanting to upset his room mate, and not wanting his room mate to accidentally use his own items. When he finished, Fran put his towel on and picked a fresh change of clothes from his backpack. After changing, he headed out of the bathroom to see his sempai sitting on his bed.

"Nice hair, froggy," Bel teased. Fran's hair was still wet, and he didn't bother to dry it or anything. Bel took the hat from his desk and placed it on top of my wet hair.

"Sempai, you should get changed too; I bet you're cold and tired from that snowball fight you lost," Fran suggested.

"Stupid Frog; I did NOT lose!" Bel declared.

"Then who did?"

"That stupid pineapple!"

"I don't believe you."

"Stupid frog! Agh, I'm gonna change. Wait for me in the dining hall."

When Fran exited his room, he saw Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi in the hall, and they explained that they were going to dinner as well. They all naturally started walking towards each other, but then someone went right through the intersection.

"Herbivores, I will take a lead before you." Kyoya growled as he jumped off of the stair case, landing safely on the floor, which was three stories down.

_It's not like we wouldn't let you ahead, Hibari-san…_Tsuna thought to himself as Hayato, Takeshi, and Fran all walked down the stairs together. When they arrived, the four friends sat at a long table with the four of them.

"So, Fran, how is that bastard prince?" Hayato asked, trying to ignore Takeshi's very own existence.

"He's a wonderful ray of sunshine," Fran stated sarcastically.

"He's not really that bad," Takeshi grinned.

"That's what _you_ think," Hayato sighed at his room mate's response.

"Speak of the devil..." Tsuna started as he pointed at someone coming in the door. Bel was standing, obviously looking for something.

"Oi, Froggy," He called Fran across the dining hall.

"What's up, sempai?" Fran asked. Bel's hair was blow dried, tiara in place, and was wearing his usual style of clothes; A striped shirt and jeans. His usual Cheshire-cat-like smirk was planted onto his face as he started walking towards the joint table.

"Just in time," he sang.

A bell rang, and that was the signal for the meals. Waiters and waitresses entered the hall with plates of food. In the middle of every table was a fruit bowl. Fran grabbed an apple and bit into it while he waited to be served like everyone else. Dinner consisted of Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables. A waiter skipped to the table with a cheerful smile. Without a word, she gave each of them a platter of food. She continued her job with the other tables, and Tsuna looked especially happy.

"It's my favorite!" he said cheerfully.

Fran silently ate his meat while Bel was still looking at his own, Tsuna was hungrily attacking his, Hayato contently eating his, and Takeshi starting with the vegetables.

"Hey, tomorrow if we could get permission, we could go shopping together!" Takeshi insisted as everyone thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea at all. Fran needed new clothes and bedding, after all, as well as a chance to get away from Bel.

"Sounds good to me," Fran decided.

"Ushishi! The prince will go as well then," Bel declared.

Footsteps on the dining room tile were heard by Bel as Mukuro headed towards the table. Fran pretended to not notice him, and Mukuro stabbed his hat with the giant trident he possessed.

"Oya? I overheard. I will accompany you on your shopping trip tomorrow." He said innocently.

Bel glared at him. Before he could argue with Mukuro though, Takeshi smiled and said, "That's a great idea!" Hayato also declared he would go shopping as well.

"Tomorrow, meet me in the main hall at twelve," Mukuro said before leaving.

"When was he made boss?" Bel spat and started forcing vegetables into his mouth and chewing it angrily.

Hayato shrugged, "Just remember to come though."

Fran watched Mukuro leave and sighed, "Stupid pineapple master and fake prince…"

"What did you say?" Bel looked up from his food and snickered. He took a knife from his jacket and threw it on Fran's hat.

"Fake prince," Fran muttered as he took the knife off his hat and bent it.

"Don't bend it!" Bel smirked as he took another knife out. "Do you want another one?"

"Oh, I'll bend that, too." Fran offered as he held his hand out.

"Stop bending them or I will cut you into shreds," Bel threatened.

"Knife bastard!" Hayato exclaimed loudly.

"I was kidding. Honest. I'll unbend your knife and use it to cut my food. It's sharper than the knives they gave us for the steak."

"You little frog!" Bel gasped.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a bit longer, and it will progress, I think you could say I'm done with the intro. I'll post the third chapter soon!


	3. Shopping

**A/N:** First of all, thank you to all of the reviewers and alerts and favorites. They really are the best thing ever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or if I did...you would not want to know what will happen in the storyline. All characters and such belong to Amano Akira.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tsuna woke up, startled a little by his alarm clock. Unfortunately, his wonderful roommate Kyoya got annoyed by the clock and rose from his bed as well. Tsuna and Kyoya were currently sharing the same bed, with Tsuna being himself and putting a stack of pillows to separate them from each other.

"Hibari-san! Um...ano...I'm sorry! You see, today Fran, Hayato, Gokudera, Bel, Mukuro and I have a shopping day today," Tsuna said, counting all attending on his fingers, "and I had to set the clock because I always wake up late and-"

Tsuna stopped when he realized Kyoya wasn't listening. Instead, the prefect was listening to an ipod with his eyes shut.

_Ahh, what's the point? He would never care anyway; Hibari-san would always be too busy for a shopping trip,_ Tsuna thought. He sighed and went to the sink connected to the room to brush his teeth.

He wondered why Kyoya seemed so distant from everyone; not willing to hold a casual conversation.

"Wait…why am I thinking this? It's none of my business, anyway!" Tsuna whispered to himself as he rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth. He spit the liquid out, wiped his mouth and went for his closet to find something to wear.

In Fran and Bel's room, the two got up early and finished dressing, with two hours to spare.

Bel snickered, "Froggy, the prince is actually excited to go shopping with everyone else! It's been a while since I've been outside of the orphanage. Lussuria usually goes out and buys me stuff."

"And please tell me...why would I care?" Fran sighed. He mentally rechecked his shopping list inside his mind. It was a very simple list; clothes, hygienic items, and food just in case.

"Ushishishi! Well you might have to carry some of my stuff back to the orphanage after we go shopping," The blonde prince grinned, his signature smile spread from ear to ear.

"You have two arms; carry all of your junk by yourself when we go back," Fran retorted.

"Hmm...no! I'm too much of a prince to do such stupid work," Bel declared. It sounded final, so Fran rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that…" Fran muttered.

Hayato lit his cigarette and edged to the open window. Takeshi was worried about him smoking, but Hayato said for him not to as it became a habit. The brunette has been concerned for him, but the silver haired boy always won those 'arguments' of his life, each one with a mini-speech of how he controls it and how nobody in the world told him what to do except for Tsuna, who was an upcoming mafia boss being tracked down by other mafia families and vengeful enemies.

_It is dark today..._ thought Hayato. The clouds floated low in the grey sky, sprinkling white snow on the ground slowly as the sun shied away from the atmosphere. He traced shapes on the window glass independently when his optimistic roommate came out of the dressing room, dressed and ready to go.

"That sure took you long enough," Hayato growled.

"But we have a lot of time to spare, so I went at my own pace," Takeshi smiled. The baseball addict straddled over to Hayato and looked at what he drew on the window.

"Faces?" Takeshi asked. His smile widened softly.

Hayato nodded.

"That's Tsuna, Fran, the knife bastard, me, and the pineapple," He listed, pointing at each one. The illustrations looked like a child drew them, he made everyone smile and have simple dot eyes.

Takeshi's eyes softened and he drew another face. A circle, some hair, eyes, and finally a mouth.

"Me."

The shorter of the two glared at it and laughed a little. The face of Takeshi looked the most out of place of all of them.

"You look so weird, you know? It looks so different from all of the others," Hayato pointed out.

"Isn't being unique a good thing, though?"

"If you want to think of it that way, sure, whatever floats your boat…"

"Thanks," Takeshi smiled.

"…"

* * *

At about a quarter to twelve, everyone was at the main hall except for a certain clumsy mafia boss.

"Alright, I asked in the morning, and we have permission. We just need a missing brunette before we go," Mukuro announced. Everyone else nodded. _Where could Tsuna be...?_

"Everyone! I'm here..." a voice squeaked.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi yelled across the hall with relief.

"Wait...why is Kyoya behind you?" Bel asked suspiciously. Everyone turned and saw the raven haired prefect behind the brunette.

"He was forced to by Lussuria to come with us..." Tsuna's voice faded a little each time he said a word.

"Hn. Without my will and cooperation..." Hibari added, crossing his arms.

Mukuro clapped his hands together.

"Alright...since everyone is here plus Kyoya, let's go over how to shop, where to shop, where _not _to shop, and all that fancy unneeded stuff."

He held a paper up with names and lines scattered everywhere. It included...pairs?

Kyoya and Tsuna, Bel and Fran, Mukuro and Chrome, and finally Takeshi and Hayato.

"Um...Mukuro-sama...I'm here," a voice behind the wall quivered. Chrome took some steps forward towards everyone, holding a small bag and dressed in a green outdoor dress with a white cardigan.

Mukuro smiled and wrapped his arms around her, something he did all the time apparently, and rocked her from side to side.

"Shall we? The car is outside and can fit us all. We shall part ways when we arrive at the shopping area. Meet back at the plaza's fountain at about six, so that means about five hours total for you to buy whatever you want."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But tell me why I am paired up with THAT thing," Bel groaned as his finger pointed to Fran's hat.

Fran glanced up and stared right at the prince.

"...It's not like I love being with you either."

"Just get in the car," Mukuro interrupted before a fight was to burst out.

Bel gave his signature smile angrily as he was told to basically shut up.

In the car, Kyoya and Tsuna were at the back with Hayato and Takeshi, Bel and Fran were in the middle with Chrome, and Mukuro took the front passenger seat with the driver: Lussuria in place. Lussuria had to be the driver because he needed to run some errands for everyone else, and besides, he _was_ a good driver.

"Everyone ready? Buckle your seatbelts! Oh, and Fran, one rule you should keep in mind-don't use your abilities in public, though I'm sure you've already been aware of that."

Fran was well aware of that in the mafia world. He didn't need to have been told anyways.

Five minutes into driving, and Bel was bored already.

"The prince wants the radio. Now."

Lussuria pressed the ON button, and changed it to the local radio channel.

"The prince approves of this song!" He smiled as a rock song boomed the car.

"Yeah, I could say it's pretty cool too," Mukuro agreed.

Tsuna was covering his ears, then Hibari handed him a pair of earplugs before he went back to sleep.

Fran looked out the window, the snow was falling slowly, the total opposite from the music beating in the car.

"Ushishishi! What's up froggy?" Bel yelled over the music.

"I am right next to you; please turn the volume down if you are becoming deaf."

"Whatcha plan on buying?"

"Clothes, food, snacks, and stuff."

"How much money have you got?"

"Fifty euros."

* * *

"Minna~! We're finally here!" Lussuria announced as he scanned for a parking spot.

Tsuna gently woke Hibari up, Takeshi and Hayato jumped off from the back while Mukuro helped Chrome get out of the vehicle. Bel and Fran got up from their seats, quickly fixed themselves, and stood up straight. They left the mall garage, and went inside.

"Meet at the fountain at about six. Have fun." Mukuro reminded as he and Chrome walked towards a clothes shop.

Lussuria waved his goodbye and walked away. Hibari headed to the left and Tsuna followed. Takeshi and Hayato left towards the food court, hungry already.

"Sempai. I sort of want to go to the grocery store next time. I can't get food or toothbrushes here," Fran realized.

"Buy some clothes and video games then. Who cares about that so called "important" shit like toothbrushes?"

"I do."

* * *

Kyoya walked around the mall endlessly, looking at signs but never going into a store, no matter what it had.

"Hibari-san...can we...um…shop?" Tsuna questioned the skylark.

Kyoya's eyes looked back quickly.

"Isn't that why we are here? If you want to go somewhere, Tsunayoshi, just go. I'm forced to go with you anyway."

Tsuna looked back and forth at the signs and labels of the shops, and then saw one. A clothes store; he did need some new clothing, so he went inside, with Hibari silently tagging along. There were a lot of people and cashiers, with aisles of clothes here and there. Sale signs were everywhere, ranging from ten percent off to ninety percent.

"Buy whatever you want."

Tsuna examined the merchandise, took a few t-shirts and jeans off of the racks, and headed to the fitting room to try them on. While he was trying clothes on, Hibari took a tie and a belt and waited.

People stared at him, who Hibari glared at immediately.

"He looks so…unapproachable…"

"How handsome…"

"Is he going to pay for that or not?"

_Stop staring...or I will bite you all to death._

Everyone seemed to have caught the message of his glare as they backed away.

Coming out of the door, Tsuna put a few of the clothes back and headed to the cashier. Hibari stood right behind him and watched the small brunette pay for his clothes. When he was finished, Hibari paid for the belt and tie he chose.

"Thank you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled.

The smell of food roasting and frying filled the packed food court, earning an unpleasant noise from both Takeshi and Hayato's stomachs.

"I'll have a burger and fries with a medium coke, please," Takeshi ordered to the waitress.

"I'll have the same order as him," Hayato growled lowly, too lazy to make up his own order.

"That will be 10.30 Euros," The waitress smiled.

Before Hayato could pay for his own meal, Takeshi paid for the both of them.

"You didn't have to, but...thanks, baseball freak."

"It's alright, I wanted to," Takeshi grinned.

When they received their food, the two boys started walking to a small table, receiving unwanted attention as they made their way.

"They're whispering in a way they think we can't hear, but yet they're intending for us to hear it…stupid idiots…"

"Gokudera, don't be so stiff; I heard some compliments about you during the way!"

"If it was from a bunch of girls, I don't wanna hear them."

"Aha! Actually, they were."

"Stupid women…" Hayato muttered, but then he saw two girls walking to him and Takeshi, so Hayato glared angrily.

"What the hell do you want? Didn't you just hear me say, 'stupid women'? Seriously…" Hayato growled.

"Are you two single?" she asked as innocently as possible. Takeshi was about to send the two females away until Hayato stood up.

"Who the hell are y—"

"Mou! Who are you?" A familiar voice shrieked before Hayato could continue any further. Lussuria.

"You're scary, you strange man...and I'm Jan and this is my friend Seira," the brunette introduced herself and her friend, who had dark ebony hair with red streaks.

Hayato stood up and raised his eyebrow.

"Baseball freak and I are eating. Leave us alone."

The two girls looked drawn back.

"But—"

"Girls are so annoying! We're not interested, so leave us alone! I just want to eat my stupid food! I'm hella starving!" Hayato shouted at their faces, already angry.

Lussuria took the girls' arms and "escorted" them away from the table and came back.

"Tch…those stupid—"

"Gokudera, was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

Just a few seconds later, Lussuria came back.

"I told them to leave you alone, so don't worry," he assured.

Takeshi smiled and nodded his thanks.

"So...can I eat with you guys?" Lussuria asked politely.

"Here, have some fries," Takeshi pushed the box towards him.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, it's always nice to share."

"It's such a sad day outside," Lussuria frowned.

The glass roof was covered with snow, with the need of extra lights to fill the mall.

Hayato looked at his watch. Still a long day to go through. It was only about 12:40.

* * *

Bel and Fran had been walking around the mall endlessly, not stopping anywhere at all.

"Sempai, we came here to shop," Fran whined.

"Ushishi! Froggy; this mall is for peasants. I do not find anything suiting to my tastes in this place."

Fran turned to an arcade. It was pretty large and crowded, but Fran stared at two machines.

"Sempai, I challenge you to Black Ops."

"It's on! I'm telling you, I have never lost a single video game in my life! Loser does whatever the winner wants him to do for a whole week!" Bel declared proudly.

After two hours of playing endlessly, Bel submerged victorious.

"You suck," Fran groaned.

"I told you, frog! The prince never, ever loses!"

"I hate you."

Fran and Bel went out of the arcade and into Hot Topic, with Fran mentally dreading about what the blonde prince would make him do.

"This is a good store, the prince approves."

Fran looked at the design tees, accessories, and looked around. The store had top line items and, as the store is called, the hottest topics, but it was pretty expensive.

Bel stayed in the store for who knows how long and ended up buying three t-shirts, three pairs of skinny jeans, candy, and some CDs.

Fran just bought a Pikachu t-shirt and jeans, wanting to salvage some of his money for his much needed priority items for a later time, namely the toothbrushes and toothpaste tubes that mattered to him.

* * *

"Chrome, do you want this? Or this? Maybe this?" Mukuro asked as he held up different clothes up to Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama, you really don't have to," Chrome said modestly.

"But my dear Chrome, these would all look fitting on you," Mukuro coaxed further.

"But I—"

"The purple skirt, it is," Mukuro declared.

"But—"

"No complaining, Chrome," Mukuro smiled.

* * *

At six o'clock, everyone was at the fountain. Mukuro and Chrome were drinking bubble tea and had some bags in their hands. Tsuna and Hibari had some clothes, and Takeshi and Hayato apparently bought a bunch of video games. Bel had the most bags out of everyone; he even made Fran carry some.

"Sempai, you have horrible spending habits..."

When they arrived at the orphanage, everyone put their items in their rooms.

"So...anything I want for a week..." Bel grinned playfully and shot a knife at Fran's hat, like he always did. Fran only made so much as a grunt every single time.

Hayato burst in their room, and without warning, he hid in their closet. Bel, shocked, stood up and started to open it. He saw Hayato in the farthest corner, putting a finger over his lips.

"The fuck? What's going on?" Bel demanded.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

**A/N: **You can guess who will be joining the story from now on. It's too obvious. Hmm...He'll get his own room all to himself. It was one of the reasons that Xanxus made everyone rearrange theirs.

Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
